La gran fantasía de Yoh
by Hao el rey shaman
Summary: Lemon, contiene un buen trío (son dos chicas e Yoh)


Este será mi segundo fic, que después de mucho pensar y acomodar mis ideas  
pude realizar, quizás no sea tan extenso como el anterior pero tendrá muy  
buen contenido.  
Habían ya pasado varias noches de pasión entre Yoh y Anna, ya se sentían  
hartos de que siempre fuera igual, ya no se sentía como la primera vez.  
¿Cuál es tu fantasía?, fue lo que pregunto la joven a su amado Yoh, así  
comienza mi historia, con una simple pregunta (que a la mayoría de nosotros  
nos gustaría escuchar).  
Yoh: (al escuchar esta pregunta que jamás se espero que viniera de Anna,  
comenzó a pensar, sólo había una respuesta en su mente que podía satisfacer  
su fantasía) ¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?  
Anna: Sí, deseo hacerte feliz por lo menos en la cama. ¿Dime cuál es tu  
fantasía?  
Yoh: (muy exaltado al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera) Mi fantasía es  
hacer un trío, no musical, deseo hacerlo contigo y otra chica.  
Anna: Esta bien (la idea de hacerlo con otra chica le llamaba mucho la  
atención), pero dime quién será la otra chica.  
Yoh: (se rasca la cabeza) no lo se, tu conoces a alguna chica que quiera  
hacer esto??  
Anna: No, pero tampoco quiero que sea una desconocida, porque no le  
preguntamos a nuestras amigas.  
Yoh: Sí, muy buena idea.  
(Saliendo de clases, deciden ir juntos para ver cual de sus amigas acepta)  
Yoh: Primero busquemos a Tamao ya que vive en nuestra casa y de seguro  
aceptará.  
Anna: (no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Tamao participara en el trío ya  
que estaba enamorada de Yoh, así que solo se iba a centrar en él, y ella no  
podría experimentar el contacto con otra chica) Si crees que es la más  
conveniente.  
(Buscan a Tamao en todos los lugares a los que suele ir pero por más que  
buscaron no la vieron, a Yoh le urgía cumplir su fantasía)  
Yoh: Bueno no la encontramos, busquemos a otra de nuestras amigas que tal a  
Pilika??  
Anna: Ella salió de viaje con su hermano.  
Yoh: Entonces ya solo nos queda Jun, a menos que conozcas a otra chica.  
Anna: (piensa en el cuerpo bien formado de Jun, le excita la idea de  
hacerlo con ella, con una verdadera mujer) Vamos a preguntarle a Jun.  
Yoh: Claro, vamos a su departamento, espera creo que Lee se va a interponer  
y no nos va a dejar a que nos llevemos a Jun.  
Anna: Cierto, pero no olvides que usaba ciertos pergaminos para  
controlarlo, si conseguimos uno para que se aleje de ella entonces la  
podremos convencer para que haga el trío con nosotros.  
Yoh: Buena idea, tú puedes hacer un pergamino con el cual se quede quieto y  
no pueda interponerse.  
Anna: Sí, comenzaré a hacer ese pergamino, para eso necesitaré ir a la casa  
por un papel y tinta.  
(Casi corriendo se dirigen a la casa)  
Anna: (Saca los materiales que necesita para el pergamino y se pone a  
hacerlo)  
Yoh: (Se queda esperando a que Anna termine con el pergamino)  
Anna: Por fin terminé.  
(Corren hacia el departamento de Jun, llegando tocan el timbre  
desesperadamente)  
Jun: Quién es??. Lee déjame atender la puerta. (Abre la puerta)  
Yoh: Hola Jun.  
Anna: Hola  
Jun: Hola, no los puedo dejar pasar ya que estoy con Lee, pero de todos  
modos díganme a que de debe su visita.  
Yoh: (Un poco sonrojado de contarle la idea de su fantasía a Jun)  
Anna: Mira queremos hacerte una propuesta, pero te la tenemos que decir en  
nuestra casa.  
Jun: No puedo salir, como dije estoy con Lee.  
Lee: Señorita Jun, quien está en la puerta??  
Jun: Unas personas que ya se van.  
Anna: Maldito zombie asoma tu fea cara!!!  
Lee: (Asomando su cara) quien se atreve a criticar mi cara???  
Anna: (aprovechando que Lee asomó su cara le pone el pergamino en la frente  
y ve como el zombie se queda como estatua)  
Jun: Qué le hiciste!!!??  
Anna: Yoh y yo queremos hacer un trío contigo y supusimos que Lee nos  
estorbaría así que le pegué un pergamino que lo dejó como estatua.  
Jun: (Sorprendida por lo idea de hacer un trío) un trío..... vaya no suena  
nada mal esa idea... de todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo un poco de  
hacerlo con Lee.  
Yoh: Será mejor que vayamos a nuestra casa ya que en cualquier momento Lee  
puede descongelarse.  
Jun: Esta bien.  
(Salen los tres corriendo para poder cumplir ese sueño, llegando a casa  
cierran las puertas con llave y se encierran en el cuarto de Anna, que era  
el más acomodado)  
Jun: Bien comencemos con estoy, estoy muy ansiosa de hacerlo. (Besa a Yoh  
muy apasionadamente)  
Yoh: (Se separa de Jun), besa a Anna para que vea que se siente besar a  
alguien mayor.  
Anna: (Muy nerviosa ya que nunca ha besado a otra mujer, abre mucho su  
boca)  
Jun: (Ve la boquita de Anna y la besa metiendo su lengua)  
Yoh: (Muy excitado al ver ese beso entre dos mujeres, se va desvistiendo)  
(Jun y Anna también se van quitando la ropa, hasta quedar los tres  
completamente desnudos)  
Jun: (Se lanza sobre el pene de Yoh, ella poniéndose de rodillas para que  
Anna vea su vagina, lo comienza a chupar, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su  
boca)  
Anna: (Ve la vagina de Jun, siente mucha curiosidad, mete uno de sus dedos  
dentro de aquella entrada, saca su dedo y comienza a succionar la vagina de  
Jun)  
Yoh: (Muy excitado por ver esta escena no tarda mucho en correrse dentro de  
la boca de Jun)  
Jun: (También deja salir sus fluidos dentro de la boca de Anna)  
Yoh: Jun hagamos que Anna alcance su orgasmo más grande.  
Jun: Si vamos a hacer que goces  
Anna: (se recuesta y abre sus piernas, esperando a ver que le hacen)  
Jun: (Se va hacia los pechos de Anna, los comienza a masajear y chupar)  
Yoh: (Comienza a lamer el clítoris de Anna)  
Anna: (Se deja complacer por sus compañeros mientras agarra los grandes  
pechos de Jun, se viene muy rapido sintiendo un orgasmo muy grande)  
Yoh: (Teniendo la necesidad de penetrar a alguien, ve a Jun que esta sobre  
sus rodillas apoyándose con las manos y decide introducir su miembro en la  
ya muy mojada cavidad de Jun)  
Jun : (Disfrutando que Yoh metiera su miembro, comienza a meter sus dedos  
en la vagina de Anna, limpiándose los dedos con su lengua)  
Anna: (Disfrutando del tacto de Jun, comienza a apretarse sus senos)  
(Los tres lanzan un grito al conseguir su orgasmo)  
Anna: Yoh ahora penétrame a mi que ya no aguanto más.  
Yoh: (Obedeciendo a su compañera, la penetra)  
Jun: (Se queda observando a los dos jóvenes haciendo el amor y se comienza  
a masturbar, me tiendo sus dedos en su vagina, jugando con su clítoris,  
usando su otra mano para acariciarse los senos)  
(De nuevo los tres alcanzan sus orgasmos)  
Yoh: Vaya estoy casi muerto del cansancio.  
Jun: Yo todavía puedo aguantar un poco más.  
Anna: Igual yo (recuesta a Yoh, abre sus piernas y pone su vagina sobre la  
boca de Yoh)  
Jun: (se sienta en el miembro de Yoh, con sus manos juega con los pechos de  
Anna, al igual que ésta última hacía con los senos de Jun)  
Y así pasó esta noche en la que Yoh cumplió su más grande fantasía.  
Este es otro fic que hago, no pienso hacer un trío con dos hombres ya que  
no me atrae ese género, manden sus comentarios y espero que les haya  
gustado. 


End file.
